


One Night can Change Everything

by animeaddict868



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Ciri is kinda whiney, F/M, Fluff, Geralt of Rivia is awesome, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Sex, Sex eventually, Smut, Swords, are they even a thing, but its ok, does this couple even count as incest, like paragraph at a time, small story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeaddict868/pseuds/animeaddict868
Summary: Ciri is being pursued by the wild hunt and has been for a while. she gets caught and almost dies but Geralt saves her, then the overplayed trope kicks in and leads to smut! woot! this couple is almost nonexistent and impossible to find fanfics for, so i wrote one. pls read and review, no flames.





	

**Author's Note:**

> if non blood related incest offends you, leave now. no flame, please review and leave comments, i thrive on comments. reason the chapters are so short is cuz it would just sit in my folder and never be touched. hopefully this will remind me to actually do something. I feel as though there is no one else who ships this, but in a world of a couple billion, i know thats not true. So imam write this for anyone to shy to breach the line and write (incest). Welp, here i go. love yall. hugs and kisses and to all my american readers, stay safe with the trump issue, and never give up fighting for your beliefs.

Her muscles were burning, fire ripping through them with every step she took. But she couldn’t stop. If she did, the wild hunt would catch up to her and her death would be certain. So she pressed on, trying her damnedest to ignore the steadily growing amount of aches and pains. But that was to be expected. She hadn’t eaten or slept in so long and hadn’t stopped to rest her weary and deteriorating body. She made a sharp turn to the right and ran through a creek in the hopes it would get rid of some of her scent and make her harder to track. But the water was freezing and even though it was only knee high, it still hurt like a bitch and slowed her down. As she came out of the water, her foot caught on a hidden root and she fell to the ground, aching muscles too weak to keep her upright any longer. Her cheek slammed into the mud, her vision blurring at how hard her head had hit the ground, her mouth filling with the taste of earth.

That was when she heard it, or rather, felt it first. An icy cold covering the area, flowers covered with frost and shriveling up, the trees leaves turning brown and frosted. The wild hunt had caught up. And were close, almost at her feet. She tried to move her arms, to push her up, to move away at all, but she just couldn’t. She could not find the strength, no matter how much she tried. It was ridiculous; she was Ciri, trained as a Witcher, and the future ruler of this land. Well, if she survived. She should be strong enough to move her own hands damn it! But as the Hunt closed in on her, the pounding sound of the horse’s hooves and the clank of their armor intensified, she laid her head back down and closed her eyes and held her breath. Maybe if they thought she was dead, they would abandon the hunt. It was the only thing she could do now. She just hoped that it would be enough.

Geralt leaned forward, digging his heels into the horse’s flanks even deeper, needing to go just that much faster, feeling in his soul, that Ciri was close and that she needed him. Ever since that dream he had, about Ciri being killed by the wild hunt, he had felt unsettled without her. So he saddled up and rode out to look for her. He was so fucking glad he had a horse. It has taken him 4 days on horseback to even catch a wisp of Ciri’s trail; he didn’t even want to imagine what she must be feeling. He had gone to the nearby town, to catch up on the news when he heard that the wild hunt had been seen around these areas. He’d known in his soul that it had something to do with Ciri. But now, his Witcher senses tell him that she’s close, closer than she’s been in years. So he keeps riding until he sees it. An ominous frost creeping out of the forest, like a disease, spreading uncontrollably and killing everything in its path. It has to be the Hunt. He turns his horse towards the forest and gets consumed by the darkness. The air whips past his cheeks, even with his hood it smarts where the tiny ice crystal speed across his skin. His eye’s glow a bright yellow as he looks for her trail. “Hmm” he murmurs as he finally latches onto it. And he can see the direction she is going in as well. He slows down and dismounts stealth his best option right now. He follows the boot prints quickly, knowing that the colder he feels, the closer to her he is. He feels almost frozen to the bone when he sees the wild hunt circling Ciri, preparing to kill her. Geralt grabs his sword, takes a deep breath and thinks. There is no way he can take the wild hunt on and survive, so he decides that escaping is the best tactic. But for Ciri to escape, he needs to draw their attention. So, he does the only thing his cold addled mind can think up, and charges. The noise he makes draws attention to him and away from Ciri long enough for her to lift onto her arms, see him, and understand the plan. She warped out, getting as far as her energy will allow and hid. The hunt was startled by Ciri’s disappearance and frantically took off in all directions to try and find her. They leave behind a few hounds to kill Geralt but he takes them down with ease. He once again uses his Witcher senses to find Ciri. She is hiding behind a tree, near hyperventilating. He puts a hand on her back to help calm her down, and it does help.

Ciri P.O.V.

It takes her a few moments to regain her breath but far too soon, she stands up. “Don’t rush it, it’ll only make things worse.” He says, in that gravelly voice that she both loves and hates. “Thank you Geralt, but its fine. Thanks for helping me, but I have to go, if the hunt finds me-“ “they’ll find a sleep deprived, hungry and irritable girl with no energy. Face it, you’re basically dead meat like this.” He leans back crossing his arms as he looks at her with his disapproving stare. “I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, thank you!” she replied, fuming at him. The gall! She’s not some weak maiden who needs protection, she is – was a Witcher in training! “ I’m not saying you can’t, I’m just suggesting you take some time to let me take care of you.” He replied, slightly agitated, but still overly calm. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she looked to the forest floor. It has been so long since she’s let someone else take the reins, to take the burden from her shoulders. Well, one night wouldn’t hurt right? “Fine, I guess you’re right” she mumbled, blushing like a tomato now. Geralt gave her a half smirk and came over to her, pulling her hand so her numb body would start to follow suit. “Time to go setup camp and hopefully get warm enough to feel my toes again” Geralt remarked dryly. “Ya, that sounds nice. I’ll follow your lead.” “Sounds good to me.”

Geralt and Ciri trekked back to the clearing where Geralt had left his horse, Geralt very thankful that Roach was such a faithful beast, that he didn’t run and make Geralt have to track him down. He rubbed Roaches neck then grabbed his pack and sleeping role from the horses back. He only had one sleeping roll, so either they share, or he is going to be sleeping in the dirt tonight. Ciri, knowing him, said “Keep it, I can just sleep in my cloak. I’m stronger than I look”. Geralt looked at her with possibly the most dead-eye stare that she had ever gotten. “No.” He shoved the roll in her arms and walked to the middle of the clearing, intent on getting a fire started and making something to eat. “Hey!” she yelled, racing after him. She stood beside him awkwardly for a few seconds before sighing in defeat. She walked around him to the other side and sat down on the sleeping roll, wrapping herself in the blanket. Geralt looked up from the flint and smirked at her before looking back down quickly. Ciri tensed up instantly, blushing right up to her ears. “What?! You gave it to me, so I might as well use it!” Ciri wrapped herself up tighter, and lifted one leg to cross it atop the other in her signature posture. Geralt laughed, a very husky and quiet thing. Ciri’s blush intensified as she felt something strange. She had heard that laugh for most of her childhood but it sounded, different, now. She couldn’t place what it was for the life of her. She shook her head, intent on just ignoring those feelings. Geralt watched her from the corner of his eye, worried. She was acting strange. Well, Ciri had always been a kind of odd, a complete smartass at sometimes, but when one is raised by Witchers, and has Elder Blood in her veins, it would be stranger still if she was normal.

He added a few more tiny sticks to his fire, the flames finally starting to catch and make a flame large enough to warm them. It worried him how cold Ciri looked, even with the roll and blanket. She looked back at him as she had felt his gaze heavy upon her face. They looked at each other, both stunned into silence at how different each other looked. Geralt now had a large scar, running over the left side of his face, just over his eye. Ciri had grown from a young girl into a fully capable and beautiful woman. He was sure that she had taken a lover or two already, with her looks. But he didn’t think she was like him, sleeping with many different people, but not making many true emotional connections. It wasn’t that Geralt didn’t love them, he just enjoys sex, and Yen or Triss isn’t always in the mood. She was more the type to slowly but steadily fall for one person, and remain loyal to them, and he respected that.

Ciri looked away from him, shifting closer to the fire. “Aren’t you cold? You may have Witcher mutations, but even those only do so much.” Geralt looked at her, eyes alight with unsaid emotions “alright, yes, I am cold, but in no world will I let you give me that blanket. You are the emperors daughter, child of the elder blood, and most of all, you are the most important person to me, in all the worlds, so please, look after yourself.” He seemed rather shocked at himself at this outburst, originally having meant to just decline and make a joke to disguise how cold he felt, but instead all his feelings spilled out when the dam was removed. Ciri looked surprised for a moment as well, then changed o a fond smile. “You’re important to me to, you know. Look why don’t we compromise. Come here and we can share, so neither of us has to suffer the cold.” He nodded his assent and got up, ambling over to sit beside her. She adjusted the blanket to sit over his shoulders and scooted closer to him so there would be more blanket space for them both. “See? This is much better than sitting in the cold and brooding about everything and anything.” She said, ever so slightly superciliously. 

Ciri felt warm and slightly dazed, if she’s being honest. The heat from both Geralt and the fire is making it difficult to want to move, and Geralt’s natural, heady scent, the final nail, tying her down into place. It was so familiar and relaxing, like coming home after a long day and relaxing in a chair, feeling totally at ease with the world and whatever it has in store for tomorrow. She shifted, trying to wake up her leg that had fallen asleep, when she felt it. Well, not it, him. His rock hard erection pressing against her side. She was shocked into stillness. But she wasn’t as freaked out as she thought she would be. It actually felt...nice? That isn’t the right word. There is a heat between her legs and feeling his cock makes it burn brighter, and that feels fantastic. If she is being honest, she wants more, but she isn’t some slutty tavern girl, so she hasn’t any idea how to broach the matter with him. She lowers her eyelids and slowly rotates her head, so she’s looking at Geralt and finds that he is already staring at her, with something unidentifiable in his eyes. No, that’s a lie, she knows what it is, and she just doesn’t want to come to terms with what that would mean, what it would do to their relationship. But she has to. So she meets Geralt’s gaze head on and tries to say what she cannot out loud, with her eyes. He must understand this language of love, of unspoken words and forbidden lust, because he leans forward slowly for a moment then glances at her, asking permission. 

She nods minutely and his mouth quickly descends onto hers, hot and wet and all she wanted. He doesn’t control the kiss, lets her set the pace which she is immensely grateful for. She tentatively licked his lips with her tongue and heard a deep rumbling, his laughter almost shaking her. “Hey! Not all of us have a hundred years of experience. Some of us are at a measly few.” She blushed, having spoken the words at a near yell. Geralt’s smile was gentle and loving “Then let me impart some of the teachings I’ve learned.” And kissed her harshly, dominating her mouth and using his tongue to play with hers. She moaned into the kiss and turned her head so she could be ravaged more deeply by Geralt’s erotic assault. His hands running up and down her sides calmed her, as she found the courage to shift on to his lap, grinding her pelvis against his. They both groaned, hers a higher pitch than his deep baritone. Her hands wrapping around his neck and running up into his hair. Geralt’s hands were subtly moving towards the gap in her shirt, surprising her when he pulled in off, and taking her sword with it. She was now naked from her waist up and while she was not ashamed of her body, she still felt embarrassed to have his eyes roaming all over her like he was eyeing his meal. But she supposed that that line of thought wasn’t completely wrong, she did intend for him to devour her before the night was done. 

“That’s not fair” she pouted “I want to see you to!” she grabbed his scabbard and pulled it off and almost ripped his shirt in her haste to get his shirt off. His chest was just as manly and welcoming as she remembered. She ran her hands up and down his chest, feeling the hair against her hands and looking at his scars, seeing the new ones and reacquainting herself with the old ones that she remembers. She migrated her hand towards his trousers and started to gently pull on them, telling him she wanted to feel him. He looked at her “do you want to do this? We don’t have to go any farther if you don’t want to”. The concern in his voice made her heart warm, but she had already decided that she wanted this. “Geralt, its fine. I want this just as much as you do.” She smiled and cupped his grizzled face bringing her lips to meet his. He was relaxed for a few moments letting her control the kiss, before he pulled away for a moment, catching his breath, then diving back in like a starving man and controlling the kiss, thrusting his tongue in her mouth . The feeling of his tongue in her mouth made her wet, and the low baritone groans Geralt made almost made her cum. Their tongues wrangled for a few moments, then their hands started to drift to the buttons of each other garments, pulling, unbuttoning, twisting and finally simply ripping the offensive fabric items off their bodies. Ciri shivered at the feeling of Geralt’s hardness against her leg and his muscular body against her smaller, lithe figure. His hands slid up and down her sides then went lower, grasping her arse and fondling it. She gasps, unused to the sensation but still enjoying it. His fingers move to her slit and start rubbing up and down, lightly passing by her clit and making jump each time it happens. He’s smirking, the bastard, so she decides that two can play at that game and shifts her hand to wrap around his cock. She’s unsure at first, but grows more confident when his hand stops its movement for the briefest moment as he shivers with pleasure. 

Her firm grasp on him as she moves her hand on his phallus feels euphoric and if he was a less experienced man, would definitely have brought him to orgasm. But he has enough experience to restrain himself, so as not to cut the evening short. His hand starts to move along her warm folds again, but this time one of his fingers dips into her. She takes in a sharp breath. The feeling is not unpleasant, a slight burn of a stretch but the feeling of something being in there was pleasant. He fingers her quickly, and before she knows it, there are three fingers in her and she is soaked and moaning like a ten crown wore. But she can’t seem to be able to stop herself, the pleasure is overwhelming. Geralt is mouthing her jaw and her neck, leaving small love-bites all over her collar bones, even nipping at her ear. His tongue laves at her neck, enjoying her taste and looking forward to tasting the juices of her womanhood. 

He pushes her onto her back, but she retaliates by rolling them till she is on top of him, sitting on his thighs. She feels a bit more apprehensive about taking his cock now that she can see it in front of her. She wouldn’t call it a horse dick, but gods, it was pretty damn close. He noticed her worry and spoke quietly “Ciri, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I won’t judge you if you don’t want to go any further”. She smiled, his concern evaporating her worries as she chuckles. “No. I don’t wish to stop, but I would prefer to take things slowly, if it’s all the same to you”. He smiled and moved his hands behind his head saying “whatever you want Ciri, you’re in charge now.” “Thank you” she said primly, before moving above his cock and started to push it into herself. She throws her head back for a moment and groans, long and loud. His cock is thick, the stretch burns but the feel of it is absolutely delicious. She braces her hands behind her on his thighs and continues sinking down till she reached the hilt. She pauses a moment, simply feeling all the sensations his cock has wrought in her, then she starts to move. A steady motion, like the waves crashing on the sand. Geralt’s hands moving of their own accord, to grasp her hips and make the motion even smoother. They stay like that for a while, learning each other as Geralt watches her, his cat eyes slitted, making her burn where ever they look. But as their breathing goes ragged, her motions speed up, her hips slamming down onto his pelvis, the filthy sound of flesh meeting flesh makes her heart beat that much faster. His hands are grasping her hips so tightly that she knows that there will be bruises but in this instant, she cannot find enough mind power to care, it is simply another sensation, adding to her already overfilled mind. Geralt groans, deep and husky, one of his hands goes to her clit and start frantically rubbing at it. That’s the last thing she knows as her vision goes white and a tide of pleasure consumes her. Feeling comes back to her a minute or so later as she comes to realize that Geralt must have cum as well, given what she can feel seeping out beside his cock.

She pulls up, his flaccid cock coming out of her. She feels a pang of loss at that, moving to lie down partially on his side. She breathes, relaxing her heart rate and enjoying the afterglow as Geralt pulls his cloak to cover them, so they don’t get cold. “Geralt? Can I ask you something?” Ciri rested her head on his bicep, savoring the feel of his hard muscle before looking up and continuing “Why did you choose me? You had Yennefer, who everyone thought you where head over heels with, or even Triss, who you had obvious chemistry with. I just mean, what parts about me made you want me?” “Don’t discount yourself Ciri. You’re a beautiful, strong, capable young woman and damn stubborn to boot. I feel lucky to receive your love and am happy that you chose to be with me.” his other arm came behind his head as he looked up at the stars. “Yen... I do love her but she can be very... overbearing. And secretive. It is harder to trust her. You? I know you’ll tell me what I need to know. And Triss? Way to needy. Also her voice grates on my nerves. So yes Ciri, I chose you.” She looked down at his abdomen to hide her blush, the said “I’m glad.” She snuggled into his side, his arm wrapping around her as she drifted off, feeling completely safe in his arms, comfortable in knowledge that she is loved.


End file.
